


You're Important

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Derek vs Alphas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kali took the chance to claw Derek across the face before throwing him back as Ennis forced Stiles to the ground completely. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Important

**Author's Note:**

> My friend she told me to write something that went from angst to fluff, this is what came out of it.

Stiles ran into Derek’s loft only to find Kali taking a pole and shoving it through Derek’s back and through his chest. Stiles froze in fear as he watched this happen. Until Kali turned to him, Derek’s head shot up as well before yelling for him to run. For a moment Stiles couldn’t move and then he took off out the door, he could hear the female alpha chasing after him and he knew he couldn’t outrun her and he couldn’t hide either. 

Stiles glanced back before he watched and felt Kali kick him in the back, her claws barely breaking the skin in the process. Stiles rolled over as Kali jumped at him again. The teen held his breath and closed his eyes before he felt a liquid drip onto his face and two opposing and angry growls. Stiles opened his eyes to see his still healing alpha holding Kali back. Derek used his ankle to nudge Stiles’ leg which was enough for the teen to get the message and scoot back. 

Only when he did he felt a clawed hand grab his shoulder, he let out a scream and Derek spun around before roaring at the other alpha. Kali took the chance to claw Derek across the face before throwing him back as Ennis forced Stiles to the ground completely. Derek got up and turned to them, only to see them rake their claws around his back.

Derek called out to the teen, causing Stiles to look at him pleadingly. Kali didn’t seem to like this as she moved to kick Stiles in the face, only to have Derek tackle her before she could. The alphas were a bit confused on how Derek was still fighting. They had just beaten the life out of him and yet he was still coming at them like he was becoming stronger rather than weaker. 

Ennis moved to grab Stiles to run off with him, except Derek took hold of Kali and threw her into her companion before tackling them through the wall and away from Stiles. The teen was watching all this in shock, unsure of what he should do now, though Kali and Ennis were quick to fight back. Soon Aiden and Ethan were joining them which made four alphas against one, which was totally unfair.

Stiles scrambled back to the loft, searching around as quickly as he could. It was hard with the pain coming from his back but that wasn’t important right now, he had to find something. Soon enough he found it and grinned before hurrying over to the fight. Aiden was holding Derek and letting the others go at him until Stiles steadied his aim and shot Ennis in the head, the alpha dropping to the ground. 

The others turned to Stiles, Derek was panting and trying to get a hold of himself while Stiles just looked at them with the gun now aimed at Kali, because honestly he hated her the most. She was creepy and she started this.

“Let him go” Stiles said, the pain seeped through in his voice but so did the determination

The alphas knew he would fire again, they knew he would hunt them down because they could see it in him. He was known as the boy who ran with wolves for a reason and they knew he would do what he had to, to protect them. Kali grabbed Ennis’ body before Aiden released Derek and they hurried off.

Stiles lowered the gun and ran over to Derek, quickly looking him over and helping him back to the loft so he could tend to the alpha’s injuries.

“That was reckless” Derek said when he finally remembered how to speak.

“So?” Stiles said as he wrapped up some of his wounds

“So you could have been killed” Derek stated as calmly as he could but his heart sped up at the simple thought of it.

“They were killing you” Stiles said as he looked up at the alpha before him. Derek just looked back at him as if he were confused on why that was such a bad thing and Stiles read that look easily before he stood up and brushed off his hands.

“Derek. You are important” Stiles said as he moved to sit down beside him “your life matters whether you think it does or not”   
Derek just turned to look at Stiles, the teen was looking at his hands like this was the most scary thing he had ever done. Derek wasn’t sure what to do and before he could stop himself he was reaching over and placing his hand on top of Stiles’ clasped hands. The teen’s head shot up and he looked at Derek who had this look that said he understood what Stiles was saying and he accepted it. 

They looked at each other for a moment before Derek leaned close enough to brush his nose against Stiles’, who blushed a bright red and he knew Derek could hear his heart rate pick up. And he wasn’t sure if he was hearing just his heart rate or if he was actually hearing Derek’s as well. Maybe he could tell by the cautious and almost afraid look in Derek’s eyes but something told him the werewolf was just as nervous about this.   
Stiles closed his eyes slowly and leaned forwards enough to press their lips together; that little bit of encouragement was enough for Derek to move enough to pull Stiles closer to him. Stiles carefully grabbed onto Derek’s shoulders as the alpha brought his tongue out to lick at Stiles’ lower lip, Stiles felt a small smile come to his face as he opened his mouth for Derek. 

Derek let out a content growl at this as he plunged his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and tasted every inch of the boy’s mouth. Stiles moaned into the kiss as Derek’s hands gently moved up, underneath his shirt. Stiles fidgeted slightly, trying to figure out what he should do, which seemed to make Derek smile as he shifted his shoulders enough to let Stiles’ hands slid down the back of his shirt. 

Stiles seemed to grow more comfortable as he slid his hands down enough to trace the tattoo on Derek’s back. After a moment they had to break the kiss and pulled back enough to breath though they were close enough to rest their foreheads together. Both were smiling widely to each other and Stiles just felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

“Thank you” Derek said softly 

“What for?” Stiles asked though he was confused he was still smiling

“For letting me believe in love again”


End file.
